


Rescued By Fate

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.





	1. Rescued By Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

Chapter 1 

"Jed, can you believe Annie is already 16 and her prom is tonight? It just seems yesterday that she was born." 

"Hell, Abbey. It seems like yesterday that Liz was born. How come the years are passing so fast?" 

"They do that dear." Abbey gave Jed a quick kiss and went to change her clothes for bed. 

"They certainly are. Are we old, Abbey?" 

Jed continued to act like he was reading, but he was really thinking about his daughter's own prom. Well, Zoey's prom. Liz didn't go to hers. And Ellie, being Miss Independent, thought the prom was too girlish and refused to attend either year. Jed knew from what Abbey had told him that Ellie had left a string of very disappointed boys behind, but she didn't care. She was going to be a doctor like her mom and didn't need a man. 

Well, one look at Abbey and Jed knew every woman needed a man. No more than Abigail Ann Bartlet. And he was very grateful that he was her man. He said a silent prayer that she would continue to want him. 

Abbey returned from the bathroom dressed only in his pajama top. "I'm not too old for what I have in mind. Are you?" 

He knew instantly that tonight he would get lucky. If only his daughters understood that feeling. Oh hell, well maybe not Zoey or Ellie. And Liz probably understood already about getting lucky. She had two children. 

********* 

"You look beautiful, Annie." Doug was the proud father, snapping pictures of her and her date. Tom was eighteen years old and a senior that Annie had only recently met, but was in love with. At least those were her words. He and Liz had met Tom's parents and they had given their permission for this particular date. They seemed like good people. He was a lawyer and she was a nurse. Solid professions. 

He looked over at Liz and knew she was fighting back tears. This was such a special occasion in Annie's life and Liz wanted her to remember this all her life. 

After many pictures, Doug and Liz kissed their daughter goodnight and wished them well. Annie had been given permission to extend her curfew to three am, after the prom and the traditional breakfast. She was ecstatic about this one time permission. Usually she had to be in at midnight on a non-school night. Annie was eager to prove to her parents that she was grown and capable of doing adult things. And this night would be the first step. 

Although an agent was going to accompany the couple, Liz and Doug had specially requested that she keep her distance as much as possible. They both wanted Annie and Tom to have fun like regular teenagers. 

"I feel so lonely." 

"I understand." Liz and Doug were sitting in the den after the couple had left for the dance. 

"Our little girl is growing up." 

"Yeah. Too fast." 

"We still have Gus." 

"Yeah, but he's not Daddy's little girl." 

Liz laughed at that remark. "No, Doug, He certainly is not that." 


	2. Rescued By Fate 2

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

* * *

Chapter 2 

Doug and Liz were both awake at four am. Call it intuition. Call it worry. 

"Awake?" 

"Yeah." 

"What time is it?" 

"Four." 

"What time did you tell her to be home?" 

"You heard me tell her. Three am. An hour ago." 

"I know it's an hour ago. Where is she?" 

"I don't know." 

Ring. Ring. Ring. 

Doug grabbed the phone from the bedside table. 

"Yes?" 

"Mr. Westin?" 

"Yes. Who's this?" 

"Lieutenant Mason, Manchester police. Your daughter is at Manchester General." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Can you please just come down here?" 

"We'll be right there." 

***** 

Doug, Liz and Gus ran into the Emergency Department of Manchester General a half hour later. 

"My daughter, where's my daughter?" 

"Who's your daughter?" the clerk calmly responded. 

"Ann Westin." 

Looking at her list, the clerk pointed to a room two doors down on the left. Annie's agent was standing outside the door. 

As they got to the door, Liz stopped and pulled Doug aside. "Gus can't go in there. We don't know what we'll find and I think it would be best if he didn't know until we knew." 

Doug reluctantly agreed. "I'll keep him in the waiting room. But don't be long. I need to know what's going on." 

"Okay." 

Doug turned and took Gus back to the waiting area. Glancing at the blank expression of the agent, Liz took a deep breath and opened the door. 


	3. Rescued By Fate 3

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

* * *

Chapter 3 

Liz slowly approached Annie, who was resting. She was dressed in a hospital gown, but looked like she needed to be on the pediatric ward. Something about her was different. 

Liz looked Annie over, only like a mother would do and noticed bruises on her neck in the shape of fingerprints. 'What the hell?' 

"Annie, dear. It's Mom." Liz spoke softly. She didn't want to scare her daughter. 

Eyes opened to show those emerald green eyes that her grandmother had passed to her. Those eyes that could melt a man's heart without any trouble. 

"Honey, what happened?" 

At those words, tears started flowing down Annie's face. 

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it." 

"Do what sweetie?" Liz couldn't imagine what she was apologizing for. 

"I didn't stop him, Mom, I couldn't stop him." 

"Honey, what are you talking about?" 

"Tom attacked me, Mom, and I couldn't stop him." 

Liz just fell into the chair by the bed. 

"He did what?" 

Annie couldn't look her mother in the eyes. "He attacked me, Mom and I couldn't stop him. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He held my neck down with one hand while he…" Big sobs were coming from Annie at this point. 

Liz stood up and hugged her daughter. 'So innocent. So unaware of what could happen in the real world. The bastard. How could he? HOW COULD HE?' 

"Shh, honey. Mom's right here. Everything will be okay." As Liz was trying to calm Annie down, the door opened and the doctor walked in with a nurse and another woman. 

"Mrs. Westin, Annie, my name is Dr. Flowers." 

Liz and Annie looked up at her through the tears. 

"Yes?" 

"Mrs. Westin, we need to do an exam, with your permission. We had to wait until your arrival because Annie is under age. Will you sign this 'permission to treat' form?" 

Liz scribbled her name on the sheet. 

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we will allow you back in a few minutes." 

Liz noted the fear in her daughter's eyes when the doctor said her mother had to leave. "Please let me stay." Liz didn't want Annie to be alone. 

"No, ma'am. It will truly be better if you are not present. This is Caroline West from the Rape Crisis Center and she'll be staying with your daughter." Dr. Flowers motioned to the second woman in the room. 

"Okay." Turning back to her daughter, Liz reluctantly agreed to leave. Annie, honey, I'll just be right outside. And as soon as they give me permission, I'll be right in. Besides, I have to let your father know what's going on." 

"Do you have to tell Dad?" 

"Yes, sweetie. I do. But he'll be okay with it. You didn't do anything wrong. He'll know that." 

Liz gave Annie a brief kiss on the forehead and left the room. Her thoughts were so jumbled she didn't know how she was going to tell Doug. But he had to know. 


	4. Rescued By Fate 4

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

* * *

Chapter 4 

The alarm went off in the Residence at 6 am. 

Both Jed and Abbey stirred, but neither didn't really want to get up. Eventually, reality overcame desire and Jed threw back the covers. 

He was in the shower when the phone rang. Abbey was still trying to catch a nap. 

She cringed when the phone rang. "Yes?" Abbey was still sleepy. She figured it was Curtis calling to remind Jed to get up. Even with Abbey in town, Jed didn't really get out of bed real fast. He enjoyed his sleep. 

"Mom, its Liz." Liz's voice cracked into sobs. 

Abbey was wide awake. "What is it Liz? It's only 6. What's wrong?" 

"Mom, its Annie. She…" Liz couldn't get the words out. 

"What about Annie?" 

By this time Jed had come back in the bedroom to get dressed. With that question, he sat down on the bed next to Abbey. 

"What about Annie, Abbey? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" 

The unknown was killing Abbey. Jed was also anxious to know the reason for Liz being so upset. 

"Mom, Annie was raped last night at her prom." Liz's sobs continued. 

"Raped? Raped at the prom? How did that happen? Is she okay?" 

Abbey's mind overflowed with questions. At the word 'rape', Jed tried to get the phone away from Abbey. She refused to let go, so he ran to the second phone in the room and joined the conversation. 

"Liz, its Dad. How did it happen?" 

Liz tried to calm down so she could talk to her parents. Doug had gone back to Annie's room while Liz called Jed and Abbey. 

"Apparently she and her date had a great time at the dance and left about two to get the traditional post prom meal. They went to meet some of his friends who had rooms in the hotel, but they were not there. He and Annie got to kissing, you know how these things go. Well apparently Annie tried to pull away from him and that's when he got rough. She tried to stop him, but he ripped her dress off and then held her down by her throat as he did it." 

By now, Abbey and Jed were crying right along with Liz. 

"After he was finished, he opened the door to the room and left. He told her agent on the way out that, and I quote, 'You have some trash in there.'" 

"Why didn't her agent stop it?" Jed was furious that the Service had not protected Annie. 

"Oh, Dad! I so wanted Annie to have a great night that I asked her agent to give them some space. She did as I asked. I won't ever forgive myself." 

"Now, Liz. Guilt is not the emotion you need right now. We need to worry about Annie." 

"Thanks, Mom. But I do have to share the blame here." Liz's sobs got louder. 

"Is this boy under arrest?" Jed was vacillating between sorrow for Annie and furious rage for Tom. 

"Yes, Dad. As soon as the agent saw what had gone on, she called an ambulance and notified the police who arrested Tom as he arrived back at his house. But he said she encouraged him. He told the police that she asked for it. That it was consensual." 

"I'll kill the bastard." 

Abbey smiled at Jed's remark. Just like him to say this. Someone had dared to hurt someone he loved with all his heart. But Abbey knew that Jed was not at the head of the line for this particular task. 

"How's Annie?" That's where Abbey's priorities were. 

"She thinks she brought it on. That it's her fault. There's a woman from the Rape Crisis Center working with her. But Mom, she looks so frail. So much like a child. And she looked so grown-up when she left the house last night." 

"What about physically?" Abbey was in full doctor mode. 

"Well, the doctor that did the exam said that she had some tears and bruises inside but nothing that won't heal. Her neck is covered in bruises from his hand where he held her down. But those will go away in a couple of weeks. Emotionally, I just don't ..." 

There was a pause. 

Then Liz continued. "Mom, Doug is motioning to me. I have to go, but I'll call you later." 

"Okay. And Liz, give Annie a big hug from her grandparents. Tell her we love her." 

"Will do. Love you." 


	5. Rescued By Fate 5

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

* * *

Chapter 5 

As Jed hung up the phone, he saw Abbey still sitting on the bed, staring into space. He knew what was going through her mind. 

He went over and sat down beside her. All he could do was to intertwine his fingers into hers. She had to come back from where she was. 

"Abbey, honey." Jed was talking softly. "It's not you this time. Come back to me." Jed waited patiently for Abbey to come back. 

She turned and looked at him, tears falling from her face. "How could that bastard do this to her? She was so innocent, so not ready for this. At least, we were married when it happened. At least I knew how gentle and loving sex could be before the violence. Why did he take this from her?" 

Jed pulled Abbey closer and just hugged her. He knew there were no words that he could say right now to make her feel any better. After a few minutes, he felt her tense her shoulders. He knew she was in the fighting mode now. And this guy had better watch out. He also knew what was coming next. 

"I'm going to Manchester today." 

"Don't you think that Liz and Doug and Annie need a little time before you come storming in there?" 

"I need to get to Annie before she needs me. I need to be there." 

"But Abbey, none of the girls know what happened to you. They don't know about the rape. We decided that they would never need to know. Have you thought about the shock that Liz will feel when you go rushing up there and announce your past history to her? Have you thought about that?" 

"But Jed, Annie needs her grandmother." 

"Or is it that her grandmother needs Annie?" as he hugged her again. 

Abbey smiled at Jed's remark. He knew her too well. 

"Okay. I'll give them a day. But I'll leave tonight and stay at the farm. I have to be there." 

"Okay." He gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 


	6. Rescued By Fate 6

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

* * *

Chapter 6 

On the flight home, Abbey thought back to the first year she and Jed had been married. 

He was keeping long hours and she had gotten home early to take a relaxing bath. As she unlocked the door, she wondered why the living room light was on. Maybe Jed had been home for a few minutes and had left it on. She didn't think twice about it. 

She went into the bathroom, took off her clothes, turned on the hot water, and poured some bath crystals. She then moved to the bedroom to get her robe and that's when she saw him. 

A tall, man dressed in black with a stocking covering his face. As she turned to run, he grabbed her by the arm. After throwing her on the bed, he pulled a knife and threatened to kill her if she screamed. Knowing that there was no chance of escape, his size made that impossible, she nodded. 

As he raped her repeatedly, Abbey tried to withdraw into her mind. At times she was successful, at other times, the pain and the fear kept bringing her back to what was going on. 

At times she tried to scream, but he would just put his hand over her mouth and nose. In order to live, she stayed quiet. 

She didn't know how long he was there, but eventually he left. As soon as he did, Abbey struggled off the bed and dialed the police. She then remembered the bath water running and went to shut it off. It had already spilled over the tub and was filling the floor. 

As she turned around, Jed was there staring at her. Then things just turned black. 

Later, Jed told her what had happened while she was unconscious. 

He looked at her bruised and battered body as she collapsed into his arms. He carried her to their bed and covered her with a blanket. As he waited for her to regain consciousness, there was a knock at the door. 

As Jed opened the door, the police shoved him into the wall and handcuffed him. 

"What the hell? I'm her husband. What's going on?" 

"We have a report of an assault at this address. Where's your wife?" 

"In there." Jed tried to motion in the direction of the bedroom. 

The police went into the bedroom, dragging Jed with them, to find Abbey, under a blanket, just regaining consciousness. 

"Is this the man you assaulted you?" 

Abbey looked at the policeman in horror. "No, he's my husband. He just arrived home. Please let him go." 

The policeman released the handcuffs, but never offered an apology. 

Jed sat down beside Abbey while the police asked her all sorts of questions. 

"Now, ma'am. You need to go the hospital to be checked. Do we need to call you an ambulance?" 

"No. my husband will take me." 

"Of course I will." 

"We'll need the bedspread and any clothes you might have had on at the time of the assault." 

"I told you that I had none on. I was going to take a bath." 

She remembered Jed helping her to get dressed and the drive to the hospital. The exam and all the questions. The doctor refused to allow Jed in the room during the exam and all she could remember is how much she needed him to be there. Then the wait for the rape counselor to come, the blood tests, the so-called counseling, and then the drive home. By the time they had gotten home, it was early morning and she had shut down emotionally. . 

"What do you need, Abbey?" 

"A hot shower and then some sleep." 

"Okay. Can I help?" 

"No." 

She shut Jed out for months. But then one night she decided to let him console her. She cried so hard that night that she cried herself to sleep. But the release when she let Jed back in was tremendous. Shortly after that, they made love for the first time in months. But it was soft, gentle and loving. Liz came nine months later. 

Annie had no clue just how gentle making love could be. 


	7. Rescued By Fate 7

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

* * *

Chapter 7 

The next day Abbey called Liz to see how Annie was doing. Liz was worried because Annie had basically shut them out. The rape counselor told Liz and Doug that this was just a coping mechanism and that it would pass. But it had to be up to Annie as to when she was ready to reach out. All her parents could do was to be there, and be ready when she was ready. 

Another issue was the press. As soon as the police report was filed, reporters showed up at the Westin's house, hanging around for a picture or a comment. It had taken the Service blocking off the street to give the family some privacy. 

Abbey asked Liz if she could come out to the farm for a little while. Liz made arrangements with Doug so she could drive out there that evening. 

When Liz arrived, two glasses of wine were poured and the two women settled in the den. 

"Liz, I have something to tell you. Up to now, only your father and I have known about this. We thought it would be best that you girls never find out, but because of this assault on Annie, I have decided that maybe the secret has been kept too long." 

Abbey then proceeded to share her story with Liz, who sat there for an hour in utter disbelief. At the end of the story, all Liz could say was "Oh, Mom." 

"It happened before any of you girls were even thought of so, there was no reason to share with you. I eventually got through it. Your father was there every step of the way. My only regret is that I pushed him away from me so long. I hurt him deeply and I have tried to never push him out of my life ever again. I think our relationship is stronger because of it." 

"Mom, was the guy ever caught?" 

"No. For a long time I couldn't stay in the apartment by myself. I was always wondering if he would come back. And then we moved to London. But Annie is lucky in a way. She knows who did this and he's been arrested. At least she won't have to keep looking over her shoulder, wondering if Tom will do it again." 

Both women were lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes. 

Then Abbey spoke. "Now, I came back here to help Annie, but only if you and Doug will agree. It'll be a hard process for everyone to go through and I'm sure you both are already feeling tremendous guilt for allowing her to go out with the creep. So, as sort of an impartial observer maybe I can help her a little. What do you think?" 

"Well, I need to talk this over with Doug. But I'm in favor of it. I'll call you later and let you know." Liz paused for a second and then looked into her mother's eyes. 

"Mom, are you going to tell the others? This is a tremendous secret you've been carrying around for so many years. Let us share some of the load." 

Abbey started to tear. "Thanks, Liz. Yes, when the time is right, I'll be sharing the story with Ellie and Zoey. But right now I want to help Annie. She has to know that this was not her fault and that men can be kind and gentle creatures. Even if they can be jackasses as well." 

Both women laughed in agreement. 


	8. Rescued By Fate 8

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

* * *

Chapter 8 

The police had put the case on the fast track given it was the President's granddaughter that had been attacked. Her court case would come up in a week. 

Doug had agreed for Annie to come to the farm and stay a few days. Annie was glad to get out from under the constant worry of her parents. She knew they were shadowing her out of love, but she felt smothered. And it kept the press away from Annie, at a crucial time for her emotional recovery. 

Abbey and Annie spent several days just talking and walking. 

Abbey never brought up the attack, hoping that Annie would bring up the topic herself. Abbey gave her granddaughter constant hugs and encouraged her to talk about anything she wanted to. Abbey was hopeful as Annie got more comfortable that she would open up to her grandmother. 

On the fourth day, they were down by the pond on a lazy afternoon, lying on a blanket and reading books. 

Finally, the moment Abbey had hoped for had come. 

"Nana, when you and Grandpa make love, how is it?" 

Although Abbey was somewhat caught off guard, she faced the question head on. 

"It's beautiful, Annie. Kind, gentle, full of feeling for each other." 

One day Annie could learn on her own just how passionate it could be as well. 

"Do you think that I will ever have that kind?" 

"Of course, sweetie. When a man and a woman really loves each other, that's the only way true love is expressed." Abbey reached out to her granddaughter and gave her a hug. 

Abbey could tell Annie was thinking about it. But her only response was "Good." 

Annie then changed the topic to something else. But the first question had finally been asked. 


	9. Rescued By Fate 9

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

* * *

Chapter 9 

The next day, they were taking a long walk in the woods when the topic came up again. 

"Nana, I thought I loved Tom and I thought he loved me. But it was just a front, wasn't it?" 

Abbey thought a minute before answering her question. 

"Honey, sometimes men act in a certain way just to hurt you later on. But not all men want to hurt women. At that moment, Tom lost control and he hurt you. He hurt you very badly. But most men don't lose control and they don't hurt the woman they love. Grandpa has never hurt me." 

Abbey paused, waiting for Annie to respond. She continued when Annie didn't say anything. "You believed Tom when he said he loved you. All his actions up to that horrible moment supported his statement. But men who truly love women don't hurt them. Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

"Was it my actions that made him do what he did?" 

"No honey. Something was wrong in him for him to do what he did. You had no part encouraging him. In fact, you said no. Most men would stop and back off. It was he who didn't stop. You did all you could." 

Abbey stopped walking and turned Annie toward her. Her granddaughter was crying. Abbey gave her a tight hug and then pulled her back to see her face. 

"It's okay, Annie. Men like Tom are not common. Men like your Dad and Grandpa are out there. You just have to find them, when you're older and more ready for a serious relationship. Do you hear me?" 

"I think so." 

"Let's turn back. It's getting cool. And if you want, we can continue talking at the house." 

"Okay." 

******** 

Later that night, after Annie had gone to bed, Abbey called Liz and Doug to share Annie's conversation with them. They were grateful that at least she was talking to somebody. 

After hanging up with them, Abbey called Jed. He had already gone to sleep, but was wide awake when he heard Abbey's voice. 

"She's finally coming out, Jed. When this happened to me, I didn't want to trust anybody, especially you, ever again. It wasn't what you did, but my own fears that kept me away. And I didn't want that to happen with Annie. Her court case is next Monday and I can only hope she will be up to it. The Prosecutor recused himself because of his ties with Tom's father so they're bringing in one from Concord." 

"Do you think I can come?" 

"Jed, you know when you show up it's a media circus. I know that you want to be here, but maybe it's better if you don't come. Maybe, if Annie feels up to it, we can fly to Washington for the rest of the week." 

"You know, Abbey, sometimes this job just sucks." 

"I know. But the attention needs to be on this case and not on her famous grandparents." 

"Tell her I love her and I want her to come see me when she can. And Abbey, I had my doubts about how effective you could be, but it seems it was just what she needed. I know there's still a ways to go, but it appears that her Nana has at least shown her the way." 

"Thanks, Jed. I love you too." 


	10. Rescued By Fate 10

**Rescued By Fate**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Liz, Doug, Annie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Angst   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I am only playing with them a little bit.  
**Summary:** Something tragic happens to Annie and Abbey has to relive a part of her life.  
**Written:** 10.1.2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Occurring in the last spring of the Bartlet administration. 

* * *

Epilogue 

Tom agreed to a plea bargain just minutes before the trial was to have begun. The visiting prosecutor had persuaded Tom's father that the evidence was inconsistent with consensual sex. Because Tom was eighteen and of age, he was given two years in prison and five years probation. He was also barred from having any contact with Ann Westin. 

Abbey finally had the satisfaction of knowing that at least one suspect had been brought to justice and justice had been given. 

Annie and Abbey flew back to Washington that day and for the next week both grandparents totally spoiled her. Her parents didn't mind a bit. 

THE END 


End file.
